Dragon Chronicals
by The Chaotic Ones
Summary: There are some new People in town, whos verry presence may cause some unforseen events. Please read and revew, this is my First sm fic, By Y.Chaos
1. chapter one

Ok, i have had this idea for sailor moon for a while. If you want to find out what it is read on. P.S. there will be a bit of serina bashing ok? Ok.   
(In a room in an endless maze Gaav, the Demon Dragon King looks up and knows she did it again)  
  
  
  
  
Two lone figures look out from the roof of a tall tower in Japan. One of the figures is tall and beutifull with long flowing silver/blond hair and an angelic face that would have put most modles, of either sex, to shame. The other a young child of about 9, who seemed to be taking after the older figure in way of looks.   
  
"We can lie low here for a while, and go home when the heat has died down, or when her highness calls us back." The older one said, his long blond hair flowing in the wind.  
  
"What will we do in the mean time brother?" the young one asked, her voice scared and small.   
  
"We will find a way to hide from them, In this." he said motioning the city below him. "It will be fine, there is a lot of gatherd energy here and that will mask our.... pecularitys. Dont worry."  
  
"I truely hope you are right." the young girl said.   
  
As the full moon rose to meet the stars, the elder one held his sister and spread his crystaline wings to meet the sky.  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
Serina was walking to school with Amy and Mina when she saw him. At first she almost didnt notice him but as she walked it became almost imposable not to notice him. Then she pased him by without thinking twice. This startled Mina at the verry least because she had been eyeing him and had expected serina to say something. But, as these things will happen they soon forgot all about it when they reached school. I mean hey, there were tons and tons of cute guys to be seen every day. Rini and Hotarus first meeting with one of them was more dramatic...  
**************************************************************  
  
"Hurry up Rini, we're late!!!" Hotaru shouted at her friend.   
  
"Thats realy nothing new, Hotaru." Rini said running next to her. She was in this timeline still training for being a sailor scout, but the amazons were here too.  
  
"Sorry we're late Mrs.Azaki." Hotaru sad as they walked into class.   
  
"Take your seats girls and I will talk to you after class." Mrs.Azaki said leniently. After taking role she looked to the class and said, "It looks like we have 5 new students today."  
  
Five girls filed into the class, four of whome Rini and Hotaru knew. "Hello I'm Venesa Muataki, and this is June, my sister." Venesa, aka sailor Vesta, introduced her sister, aka sailor Juno.   
  
"And I'm Cera Naotone, Its a pleasure to be here." the pink haird girl said. She was sailor Ceres.   
  
"Im Pol Edara." the small blue haird scout of the astroid Pallas said shyly. (A.N.1)  
  
Every one waited for the other girl to introduce herself. She didnt untill the teacher prompted her. "I'm Cha'en." she said quietly, as if unsure of herself. She had beutifull long blond hair that was mostly hanging down, but the top was braided in two places coming to the back of her head and merging there. She had beutifull ivory skin, and small features. "It is a pleasrue to be here."  
  
"It is a Pleaseure to have you here. Would you Please take your seats in the back of the class so we can begine." The teacher said, gesturing to the afore mentiond seats.  
  
Rini watched the girl Cha'en carefully, unsure of weather to aproach the girl with friendship. Seeing how shy and nervous she was the chibi sailorscout decided.  
**************************************************************  
  
"Hi, I'm Rini." A bright and almost too happy voice said in Cha'ens ear, startling her out of her silent reproach.   
  
"Oh!" Cha'en said quietly, looking up at the 6 girls who had suddenly converged on her. "Hello. I am Chaen."  
  
"We heard in class. In case you didn't hear however, I am June,"   
  
"I am Venessa"  
  
"I'm Pol,"  
  
"I am the renownd Cera, who.."  
  
"Happens to talk to much!" June interupted, "and this is Hotaru."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." Hotaru said with a slight bow.   
  
"We were wondering if you would like to join us for lunch." Rini said when the introductions were over."We've known each other for a while, but these guys just transferd in." Rini explained, seeing Cha'ens slightly confused expresion.   
  
"Oh, ok. Ummm... Sure." Cha'en said smiling, although she was still confused about what lunch was.   
**************************************************************  
(***school is over for the day and everyone is going home***)  
  
Cha'en waited in front of the buelding for her brother, watching all the other kids get on busses or start walking to their homes.   
  
"Cha'en! where do you live?" Juno asked as she and three others ran up to her.  
  
"I dont know yet, my brother and I just moved in." Was her answer. " That is who I am waiting for."  
  
"Would you like us to wait with you? So you dont get lonely." Rini asked.   
  
"You should wait with her Rini, but Micheru wants us home early today." Hotaru said motioning the other two, June and Venesa.   
  
"Ok see you later." Rini waved to them as they left, then turned to talk to Cha'en. "You seemed real nervous durring school to day, why?"  
  
"I have never been in public schools before. I was home schooled by my parrents." Cha'en said evasivly.   
"Oh thats ok. I was too untill I moved in with my aunt and uncle." Rini said."You will get used to it easily. It doesnt even take that much getting used to."  
  
The girls sat there talking and joking, untill Cheroke came up. "Cha'en, I am sorry I'm late. My new job doesnt cope well with my collage schedual." He said aproaching.  
  
"Neechan!(A/N2) Meet Rini. She is one of my friends." Cha'en said. "Rini, this is my Neechan Cheroke."   
  
"Nice to meet you Cheroke-san." Rini said politely. "I have to get going now or I will be late. Bye!!" she said running off.   
  
"Bye Rini." Cha'en said smiling.   
**************************************************************  
  
"I am happy to see that you are making friends." Cheroke said,"But I am worried that we may have to go soon."   
  
"Then what was the point in all of this?" Cha'en said motioning to her hair and cloths.   
  
"I am still hoping that they wont find us here." Cheroke said. Cha'en stoped, and looked at him.   
  
"What if they do? Will we realy have to run away again? Why cant we stay and fight, isnt that what Mamma would want?" Cha'en asked sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"Cha'en, we arent strong enuph to fight any of them. And..." Cheroke was abruptly cut of by his sister.   
  
"So you are going to hide behind other powers and let them get caught up in it? And then when they are buesy fighting the powers here you will make us run again! The powers here will most likely be killed!!" Cha'en said with tears in her eyes.   
  
"It is the time, we are here." Cheroke said. "I will show you where we live"  
  
"Wow, It is huge. How many others live here?" Cha'en asked, distracted from the injustice she felt, when she saw the large apatment buelding.   
  
"I dont know. A lot I should think." Cheroke said. "So shall I show you your new dwellings?"   
  
"But of course." Cha'en said in a dignified maner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Hotarus voice)So who were the mysterious People in the begining? and what are Cha'en and Cheroke-san's connection to them? Find out in the next chapter if any of the sailor scouts will be smart enugh to figure out what you probly already know.  
  
  
  
(A/N1) the names were hard to come up with and if any one knows if they had names in the anime, please tell me. I have only seen the manga. *Looks at david edings fans who are glaring.* Aaahhh... No Pol's name was purely accedental. Partly.... kind of.... in the broadist posible terms.  
  
(A/N2)Some one please tellme if i got that right. I am verry unsure.  
  
  
stay tuned for the next exiting chapter. 


	2. chapter two

Yyyaaaayyyy!!!!! I got a review on this!! as a reward you get more. (Passes out suger cookies in hopes of getting new readers)  
  
  
  
  
Cha'en smiled as she walked to school that day. Her brother was finaly letting her go alone today. Her friends would meet her at school. Friends. That was such a nice word, with a beutifull meaning too. Cha'en continued to her second week of scool, obliveous to the watching presences.   
**************************************************************  
  
Setsuna watched the child from a distance, trying to find out what was so strange about her, and why she felt drawn to her. The childs aura was diferent, that was for sure, but why? Setsuna sighed and turned back to her tasks, unaware of the others.  
**************************************************************  
  
Cheroke watched his sister walk to school. It wasnt that he didnt trust her, but he was worried about her. What if they atacked? She was defensless and a Child, wich was a dangerous combination considering who all was after them. Well, he couldnt delay it any more. She was as insitant as their mother when she set her mind to it. Cheroke left the roof of the building he was on and flew to his school.   
**************************************************************  
  
Another being wached the Child, its dark purple aura clouded by the shadow around it. The day was bright, but wherever this one went there would be shadow. It wached as the others who might intervene lost intrest and had to go elswere. It wached and was pleased when the Watcher and then the Protector turned away, it wached and waited. Soon it would complete its mission......  
**************************************************************  
  
Cha'en turned down the last street to her school and was surprised to find it abandond. She had heard stories about home.... But this was not home. For all she knew it was a strange holliday or something. Cha'en hurried along, determind not to be late. But although the day was sunny, the shadows seemed to be closing in. Cha'en began to run, panic trying to take over, but no matter how far she ran the street seemed to get longer and longer.   
  
When she stoped running and looked behind her, she saw that the lane behind her was as long as that in front of her. Why? Why was this happening? What was going on, and how did she get out of it?   
  
She stoped to calm herself, and that was when she saw it. A shadow beast....  
**************************************************************  
  
It finaly had its prey, and the Child was ridiculusly easy to catch. It began to sing its song of death as it closed in.   
**************************************************************  
  
Rini felt something was wrong even as the other students asembled, waiting for the bell. Not realy paying atention, Rini began to wander following a haunting melody to the street. Hotaru and the others followd too.  
*********  
  
Rini turned the corner from a noisy crowded school yard into a desolat abandond street. The first thing she saw was a towering shadowy creature 8 feet tall chasing someone, and she ducked into an allyway to transform. She was vaugely aware that the others had followd her.   
  
"Moon Crystal power! Make up!!"   
  
"Saturn Crystal power! Make up!!"   
  
"Pallas Crystal power! Make up!!"  
  
"Cress Crystal power! Make up!!"  
  
"Vesta Crystal power! Make up!!"  
  
"Juno Crystal power! Make up!!"  
  
The Eternal Sailor Scouts went out as one to confront the monster.   
**************************************************************  
  
Cha'en tried to escape but it was persistent, and she didnt know if she could get away. It was so strong, quite posibly stronger than her brother. It would destroy her, then it would destroy everone else when the seals were broken.   
  
Cha'en's resolve hardend, there was no way in the hells of Ta'rck that she was going to let that happen.   
  
"No." she said as she calmed herself, and reached within as she had been taught, for the Mana to destroy this abomination. She never reached it...   
**************************************************************  
  
It's song increased in tempo as it extended its poison driped claws for the death blow.....  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! How the hell did that happen? I have never writen a cliff hanger before in my life. I think.... Well review if you want to see more. If you flame, be nice about it, I am young. Well I have to go now, I promis to write more about this as soon as I can. P.S. I started writing this chapter a week ago, and got writers block, that is the only reason it took so long. By now! 


	3. Not a chapter, i need help

NOT A CHAPTER. I am sorry but I REALY need to know what the eternal sailor scouts atacks are. If anyone knows or has Ideas for it tell me Please. I would be eternaly gratefull and I would give you two more chapters for zero reviews.   
  
I also am working on another storry, and would like to know if anyone wants me to post it. It is about a sorceress half dragon, a where wolf and twins who are bothe fire and ice demon half breeds. let me know it you want to see it, it is kind of depresing. 


End file.
